Given the situation
by Solar-Eclypse
Summary: It's late in the day, and the countries have finished the world meeting in Vietnam. A downpour interrupts the rest of their plane schedules, so they've been given an invitation at Vietnam's house. What will happen when the very people who hurt the strong willed nation gather in one place?


_Given the situation_

_Don't you worry, love. Alfred and I will be back soon and come and get you. No worries, right?_

**Yeah right. **Vietnam thought. **If that were the case, where were you then?**

It was a dream, but not a very pleasant one. Weakly, the female nation opened her eyes to the unwelcoming glare of the morning sunlight. She looked at the clock. The electric numbers screamed 9:15.

"Oh no." she exclaimed," At this rate, I'll be late for the meeting. It's my turn to host!"

In a hurried flash, She ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and take a shower and the like. Once she was done, she picked through her closet, looking for her áo dài, but failed. Again, she searched, but got the same result. It just wasn't there. Hurridly, she combed through the piles of clothes looking for something decent.

Her military uniform? No. Chinese Qípáo? No. **I do not want to look like I'm still under China's control.** She thought. Finally, she found something that brought back many memories. She brought up her Áo tứ thân. Even just looking at it, the silk skirt reminded her of the fond times she had with her family. **This'll have to do for now, **She thought. Slipping on the cool, silk, green shirt on, and tying on the sash, she headed out to the meeting room.

" Sorry I'm late everyone." She nervously muttered.

Being as this was a normal meeting, No one was paying any mind to anyone absent, or Nations that weren't even there. Most of them were fighting, Sleeping, or jst chatting with eachother. Vietnam Sighed a breath of relief as the others had not gotten onto anything productive enough to effect her absence.

"Hello Everyone" She squeaked. This went noticed by some nations, but they chose to ignore it.

" Hello." She repeated, starting to get irritated.

"HEY!" She hollared. Immediately after, She brought up and air horn and let her finger fall on the button. A high pitched horn sound came from the cone shaped nozzle, and every single nation cringed and let out a cry.

"I'm satisfied that I've finally got your attention," Vietnam said, satisfied." As you know, this time, I will be hosting the meeting, so I would like to introduce myself. I am Vietnam, but since there is no need to be formal, you may call me Lien." Many of the nations had already known the said information, like the Asians, Nordics, Medditerranean countries, France, England, the Germanic brothers, and America.

"Now, since we haven't done anything productive these past few meetings, it will happen here, whether you like it or not. These problems aren't gonna fix themselves you know!"She ordered. " Now, Everyone MUST give one another a chance to speak, and if you don't, you're out. Understand?"

Countries all over the room gave a silent nodd in agreement.

"Good. I'm glad we've come to a mutual understanding." She said. " Now who would like to start first? Anyone?"

The first to speak up was America.

"Viet, Why aren't you wearing that weird Chinese looking dress today?" He questioned.

"Yeah,aru. Why is it different? Is there some sort of special place that you're going to?" China asked. Soon, a large murmur came from the rest of the countries, who weren't argueing, or sleeping, about how Vietnam wasn't in her usual atire.

" Everyone SHUT UP! Is this conversation really going to be about my outfit? Lets get onto something productive, like how America should cut back on his burger intake? And how he needs to stop because he's getting fat?"

"Hey!" America interrupted. "I'm not getting fat. I'm just expanding my territories!"

The meeting wnt on about how America can't possible expand territories without taing some one else's land, and how his eating problem might just be insecurity issues.

"Well everyone, I have many open rooms at my house, so you're all welcome to come." and with that, they left to her home at home.


End file.
